Secrets Aren't Completely Hidden
by TheForgottenStars
Summary: Percy thought that his parents told him everything important, but they didn't. They had kept secrets from him. They left out one of the biggest things that is key to his identity. A Secret deeper than an ocean. Bigger than the Olympian Council's power. But the Secrets Aren't Completely Hidden. (Rated T to be safe; suck at summaries, better than it sounds)


**Key:**

 **Bold: Authors note**

 _Italics: Thinking_

 **Now enjoy the chapter! Just keep the key in mind as you're reading! Here's some cookie to eat while reading the chapter!**

 **On for every character mentioned in the chapter.**

 **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

Percy's POV

"So the gods have told us that there will be a new half-blood arriving any day now." Chiron said, he looked right at me and said, "And Percy...Poseidon seemed...well a little too happy that the said half-blood was arriving."

"Wait—What!?" I asked—or more like yelled, "Why would he be happy about a new half-blood? He said that I was his only child! Why would he lie to me?"

"Percy, I don't know why he would lie to you, but maybe it was an accident." Chiron said hopefully before continuing, "Oh and I forgot to tell you, Percy you mom is coming to camp."

I smiled at Chiron, and turned my head to Annabeth. She had a sympathetic smile on she face. I smiled at her, and turned my head back to Chiron.

"Clarrise, I need you to make a stake out group for the new half-blood." Chiron said calmly like it wasn't a big deal to have powerful demigods with the same powers as me a big deal!

"Why would we do that?" Clareise asked.

"Well the gods said it was a powerful half-blood, so—"

I stopped listening to the meeting there, and began to go deep into thought. I know, it's not likely that I am caught deep into thought, but this was about my potential sibling. So I think this requires a thinking session.

~Time Skip~

I was walking back to my cabin after the council meeting. It was a peaceful night. I decided to go down to the beach to relax.

I walked on the shore of the beach. I could see some dolphins leaping into and out of the water, a while of shore. They looked so happy, so carefree, like there was nothing in the world that bothered them.

The moon reflected off the water to make it seem that the water was crystal. The dolphins looked as if they were glossy, unbreakable glass. The very, small island off the coast, looked as if it were glowing, being showered by the moon.

I decided to start walking back to the cabins. The campfire must have been going because I could smell it...or Leo was fooling around and lit his bed on fire again. And yes I did say again, Leo's been messing around, trying to figure how to make a blow  
torch with his hands, lately.

My suspicions were correct, that the campfire was going on, because just as I got close to the cabins, I started to hear a guitar and singing, a lot of singing voice to be correct.

I started to walk over there when the conch horn sound, signally a half-blood was nearby and was running towards the camp.

I sensed this coming so I was the first one running to the hill. I ran past the strawberry fields, and got to the top of the hill, just in time to see Clarrise running towards me yelling 'Percy.'

I was wondering what she was yelling my name for before I saw what she was yelling about. It was my old friend. The Minotaur, and apparently he had found a couple of hell hound friends.

"HELP!" Yelled a girl that had aplenty got in the back of a hell hound and was about to fall off.

I grabbed Riptide, and started running as fast as I could to the girl on the back of the hell hound. Before I got there she was thrown off and hit a tree about 40 feet back. I slashed the hellhound to dust and ran to the girl. She looked up at me with  
a little less light in her eyes then I had hoped for.

"Are you ok?" I asked quickly, looking for any wounds on her arms. She had multiple bruises, then I looked at her head. That's when the nervousness set in, she had a 4 inch gash on her head. The gash was pouring out blood, "OH MY GODS!"

"What, what is it?" She asked nervously as I stared at the gash on her head. Her hand made its way up to the gash. It quickly pulled back, she looked really nervously at her hand.

"OH MY GODS! I'm going to die!" She yelped as she looked at her hand, it was covered in blood.

"No you won't. I'll make sure of it." I said to her, while looking at my sweatshirt laying next to me. I quickly brought Riptide down to the sleeve, and cut it off. I wrapped that around her head before cutting off the other sleeve and doing the same.  
I tied them together at the end, and looked down at my sweatshirt which had just been turned into a sleeveless hoodie.

"Thanks"

"No problem." I replied before hearing yelling coming from behind us. I looked over and saw Clarisse and her scout group were trying to take down the Minotaur and hellhounds, they weren't doing very good.

"Hey do you feel up to saving to day?" I asked the girl. She looked up at me with a gleam in her eyes.

"I've always wanted to be a hero!" She said enthusiastically. I smiled and held out my hand, I helped get up, but before we ran off she started to talk, "One more thing...My name's Aerwyna (pronounced air-why-na). You can call me Aerna (pronounced Air-na),  
that's what my friends used to call me."

I smiled and started running over to the group with Aerwy—Aerna following quickly behind me. We reached the group in a matter of seconds.

Aerna and I ran over to the group and kind of helped them before Clarisse yelled at us to do something with the Minotaur.

We quickly ran over to the Minotaur who was trying to attack a couple a Satars who were trying to help the group. Aerna threw her knife behind the Minotaur's head, he turned to us, and completely forgetting about the Satars.

I looked at Aerna, while she looked back to me, we nodded at each other and entry right into battle. Aerna ran to the left of the Minotaur, while I ran to the right. We help each other get onto the Minotaur. Aerna kept stabbing him, to distract  
him so I could get on him. Once I was on, I distracted him by messing with his horns. Apparently his horns were very valuable to Minotaur's, after I had pulled one off. This Minotaur had two horns, so it was a differ t one then my old friend.

After Aerna got on, the Minotaur kept trying to knock us off with his axe, I had to grab one of his horns and swing around it, to keep from getting hit. As I swung around, I noticed that the whole camp was watching us. As I noticed them, I noticed that  
they had amazed faces on.

'I wonder what that's for, I've defeated a Minotaur once, what the deal?' I thought to myself. I looked over to Aerna and she was...smiling and laughing?

I guess she was having a lot of fun, this must have been a big, but good change from school. If she's anything like me, then I bet she hates school.

'What if she had Mrs. Dodes?' I thought to myself. I started to get worried that Mrs. Dodes had come back from Tartarus.

By the time I had stopped thinking, Aerna was trying to get a good shot at the Minotaur's eye, but the didn't go so well. She almost got thrown off, if it wasn't for the horn that happened to be in reach, she would have been thrown off.

"Aerna!" I shouted to her. She looked up, "Grab the horn and try to pull it off! I'll do the same!"

She smiled a little evilly at that and got over to the horn. When I got there she was hanging on for dear life. We both grabbed a horn and pulled it off. The Minotaur yelped in pain and turned to golden dust.

Aerna and I both fell to the ground, the camp started cheering at the defeat of the Minotaur. I got up and walked over to Aerna, she had fallen on her arm and was now looking at it.

"You ok!" I asked her, she looked a little startled like she hadn't heard me come over.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine, but my arm is in a lot of pain at the moment." She said with clenched teeth. I quickly helped her up and started walking to the crowd. Right when we got close to the crowd of campers, everyone gasped.

I looked up above her head, and I saw something that made me proud. She had a glowing blue trident over her head. Yeah yeah, I know, I shouldn't be proud, I should be horrified. Nope, I was proud that she was my half-sister. She can fight really well,  
just as well as I could when I came to camp.

She looked up and gasped at what she saw. She then looked to me questionably, like she didn't know what that meant. I chuckled.

"Hey, sis." I said, "You're a child of Poseidon, god of the sea."

"Wait so I can control the sea?!" She asked while gapping at me. She started to get a the twinkle back in her eyes as I smiled, "REALLY?!"

"Yep, and we should probably get your arm and head checked." I said to her. She must have not thought about them a lot because she looked a little puzzled at first, then she smiled and let me lead her to the infirmary.

Annabeth came running up to me, while I helped Aerna to the infirmary.

"Oh my gods! You guys looked as if you'd been fighting side-by-side for years!" She told us. We both blushed and said that that can't be possible, we had only known each for about 30 minutes.

Annabeth laughed and walked off, probably to go find Grover or someone.

Once we got inside that infirmary, I got some sissies and cut that badly wrapped sleeve off her head. I ran to the cubers and grabbed some real wrapping, some disinfectant stuff, and a glass of water from the sink. I got over to her, and started to wrap  
her head up the right way. I gave her that glass of water and a painkiller pill. She drank all the water and toke the pill. I grabbed her hand and carted her out of the infirmary. It looked as if everyone had gone back to the campfire, so I brought  
her to the Poseidon cabin, to show her around the place.

She chose a bunk across from mine, and started to get some bed covers from the cabinet. She walked over and realized that I had two Minotaur horns on my wall.

"Why do you have two?" She asked me in a very small voice.

"When I first came to camp, a different Minotaur was chasing me and I grabbed his horn, pulled it straight off. That's how I knew what to do with this one." I said plainly. She looked at me still puzzled.

"When did you first get to camp?" She asked me and I looked her straight in the eyes.

"I came her when I was 12 years old, so that would be 4 years ago." I said to her, she looked really surprised. 'I wonder why?'

"That's funny because at the moment I'm 13 years old, going on 14 in a couple of days." She said, she still had the twinkle in her eyes from after the defeat of the Minotaur.

"You're 13?" I asked, she nodded so I continued, "Well, I'm 16 so that makes us 3 or more like 2 years apart."

"Yeah, hey I wanted to ask you something..." She said. I looked up to meet her eyes, "Do you have a mom?"

"Yeah...?" I asked/said to her then continued, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason..." Aerna trailed off. I looked at her for a while until she broke, "It's just, that I don't have a real mom. My real mom dropped me off and didn't return. I was supposed to the my mom on my 14th birthday, which is tomorrow."

I looked at Aerna sympathetically. Then I noticed a tear roll down her cheek. I quickly went over to her and enveloped her in a hug. We sat there, her crying on my shoulder and me comforting her, for a while. I then suggested we go to sleep because the  
clock said it was 10:15. She agreed and I helped her put the sheets on her bed. We both got into bed and in 20 minutes I could hear her breathing steady. I smiled and soon fell asleep.

~Time Skip (still in Percy's POV)~

I work up to the sun in my eyes. I looked over to my clock and saw it was 7:25 a.m. I remembered that breakfast started at 8:00 and went until 9:00. I got out of bed and went over to my dresser. I found a Camp Half Blood shirt, a pair of jeans, and a  
pair of socks. I quickly put them on, careful not to wake Aerna. Then I went down stairs and sat on the couch. I found the book my mom gave me for my birthday: 20,000 Leagues Under The Sea. I picked it up and started to read it. Which was kind of  
hard because of my Dyslexia, so I had to concentrate really hard, which my ADHD was not helping.

After about 20 minutes, I heard some shuffling upstairs and new that Aerna was awake. She started to walk down the stairs and poked her head in the living room. I smiled up at her and waved her down. She quickly walked down the steps and say down on the  
couch next to me.

"Good Morning!" I said cheerfully. She smiled then yawned in response, "Well looks like someone isn't ready to meet her step-mom today, are they?"

"Wait, what? You mom is coming to the camp today?" She asked me. I nodded and shut my book, "Oh, I love that book, of course it toke me forever to read it due to my Dyslexia and ADHD. Wait, do you have those too, or am I the only one?"

"No, no, I have those too, and so do most of the campers. It's a demigod thing." I said as she nodded along.

"Well hopefully your mom likes me because I would really like a motherly figure in my life." Aerna said. I laughed, she looked at me funny.

"My mom will absolutely love you. She always wanted a 'little' girl, and here comes here chance to 'have' one." I said trying not to laugh in the middle. Aerna's smile grew huge, and by huge, I mean HUGE!

We both kept taking until it was time for breakfast. She looked at me with a questionable look and that's when I realized she still had PJs on.

"Come on, Cousin Thalia will help you out with clothes." I laughed, she was still looking puzzled.

We sneaked up to the Zeus cabin and I knocked on the door.

"WHO'S THERE!" Thalia yelled from inside, she sounded annoyed, Nico must have annoyed her earlier.

"Percy, and Aerna..." I trailed off, the door open really fast and I was crushed with a hug.

"Percy! I haven't seen you in forever! And...who's this?" She asked suspiciously. I looked at her weird, but before I could reply, Aerna started to talk.

"Aerna, Percy's half-sister." She replied confidently before getting crushed in a hug as well.

"Oh my gods! I love your hair! Oh and it looks like you need some clothes! Well come in and I'll get you some. Percy you too, we need to catch up." Thalia said excitedly. I laughed at Aerna's face.

~Time Skip~

Aerna was dressed in a dark blue tank top, a Camp Half Blood shirt over it, gray jeans, and black combat boots, her hair was in an emo look and swept to the side. Thalia was dressed in her regular clothes, with her hunter circlet thing on her head.

We all walked down to the finning pavilion. We were in a line, Thalia in the middle, and Aerna and I on the sides. When we got there Thalia walked over to the Hunters' table, and Aerna and I walked over to the Poseidon table.

I thought of blue pancakes, (regular) bacon, eggs, and a blue orange juice (and you heard me right). It appeared in front of me, Aerna looked at me questionably.

"What? The pancakes or how the food appeared?" I asked Aerna.

"Both..." She replied trying not to show her amusement, but failed. I shook my head at her.

"Well the pancakes because my mom would always make blue pancakes when I was little, and because a have a little obsession with blue." I said proudly, she started to giggle, I shook my head again and continued, "How the food appears, well just think what  
you want to have, and be specific, and it will appear."

I started to dig into my food and Aerna made her's appear. It was like mine, but without the blue. 'I guess we both love pancakes...' I thought to myself.

When we were done eating, Chiron stood up and started to talk.

"Well you all know that since the hunters got here yesterday, we should have had Capture the Flag, but we were interrupted by a guest that was thought to be here later." Chiron said looking straight at Aerna, she shrank down in her seat a little, but  
then I started to chuckle and she slapped me, "We will still have Capture the Flag through. It will be tonight."

Everyone started to cheer, and the Apollo and Hermes cabins started to bet who would win. The cheering was interrupted by Chiron talking again.

"Why don't you all go to your activities planned. But Percy, Aerna, you guys come with me." Chiron said with a wink, so we did as told.

We walked up to the big house and Chiron invited us into his office. I walked in, and saw my mom standing there with a big smile on her face.

"Mom!" I said loudly and happily. I ran towards her, and was enveloped in a hug. We split apart and mom was about to start talking but I interrupted her.

"Mom, this is Aerwyna, my half-sister." I said referring to Aerna, the ho was surprised to be recognized.

My mom didn't act like I thought she would. She gasped and started shaking her head in disbelief.

"Mom...are you—" I got interrupted.

"Aerwyna! Is that you? My sweet baby!" My mom exclaimed and rushed over to her, enveloping her in a hug. Aerna looked at me questionably, but I was as confused as she was.

"Percy, I forgot to tell you something." My mom started before continuing, "When you were only 1 years old, I saw your father again and ended up getting pregnant with a baby. It turned out to be a girl, I named her Aerwyna Kate Jackson. I was afraid of  
your aura you guys would create together, so I gave her to my friend Evelyn Fair to take care of her. I never got a chance to have you meet her, Evelyn 'adopted' Aerwyna, and Moved away. I don't know where to look for Aerwyna, so you never got to  
meet her. But now you did."

I looked at her in disbelief then I looked over to Aerna, and she had the same confused look on her face as well.

"Mom...I uh..." I tried to get the words going threw my head, out without hurting my mom's feelings, but before I could try again, my mom interrupted me.

"Percy..." She looked me in the eyes, and continued, "This is Aerwyna Kate Jackson. This is your real sister."


End file.
